


Hours

by anotherwinchesterfangirl



Series: Businessman!Husband!Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Businessman!Husband!Sam AU, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwinchesterfangirl/pseuds/anotherwinchesterfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Businessman!husband!Sam buys his wife some sexy lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [Hours by FKA Twigs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0Z5IyYu7so)—which is perhaps the sexiest song I've ever heard.

_I should be home in about 20 minutes. Maybe put on that thing I bought for you?_

The lingerie was luxurious—satin and lace, dark red trimmed in black, the very definition of sexy. You could see why Sam had bought it for you—it was just his type of thing. It had probably immediately caught his eye as he walked into the shop.

As you crossed the room toward him, you could feel the soft lace shifting against you, like the sexiness of it was seeping through your skin, into your bones, infusing you with its power.

You stopped in front of your husband and looked up at him through your lashes. His hands found your waist and pulled you against him—you could feel him already hardening under his thin suit pants—and he gripped the lace in his fists and practically growled, his teeth baring just a little, his jaw jutted forward as he leaned over you.

“You look—” His adam’s apple bobbed. “—perfect.”

You smiled your sexiest smile and slid your hands up his chest into his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and to the floor. You wrapped your fingers around the knot of his loosened tie and pulled gently, raising up on your toes until your lips touched the salty skin of his throat. His pulse thumped steadily under your tongue as your fingers worked to remove his tie.

The tie fell to the floor at your feet, and Sam wrapped an arm around your back and lifted you to his lips, and he kissed you slowly, sensually, his lips soft and firm, coaxing yours open, tongue sliding against yours.

You weren’t aware that you were moving until he was setting you on the bed. You slid back against the pillows as Sam walked to the foot of the bed, undoing his shirt buttons as he went. He untucked his shirt and slid his fly open smoothly, his erection straining against the thin fabric. You drank in the _god gorgeous_ sight of him greedily—open white shirt revealing broad tanned chest, a trail of dark hair under his belly button disappearing into the Saxx waistband, lips parted and hair slightly mussed, eyes dark with lust.

Your breath caught in your throat as he climbed onto the king size bed, crawling toward you slowly. His hands landed on your raised knees, pushing them open wide to make room for him to fit between them, then slid down your thighs to hook his fingers into the waistband of your flimsy panties. You lifted your ass off the bed briefly so he could pull them off and toss them to the floor.

Your chest rose and fell visibly with every breath—you were practically panting with want and he’d barely even touched you. Finally, he brought a hand up to your shoulder and slid two fingers under the skinny strap there, following it down to your breast, where he turned his palm inward and ran his thumb across your nipple, the dark pink nub visible through the lace. You closed your eyes briefly, tipping your head back a little, letting the sensations buzz through your body, basking in the feeling of finally being touched.

“Mmmm,” you moaned. “That feels so good.”

Sam smiled at you before lowering his head to your other breast and mouthing at your nipple right through the fabric. The roughness of the lace and the warm wetness of his tongue felt amazing, and you arched into him, ready for more. But he stopped too soon, sitting back on his heels and giving you a look that made it hard for you to swallow. You’d never felt so wanted—loved—in all your life.

Then he surged up on his knees to kiss you, sliding two fingers into you at the same time, and you gasped audibly. You felt him smile against your lips, and you scootched your hips forward a little, causing his fingers to delve even deeper, so that you could slip your hand into his boxer briefs and run your palm along his shaft. He groaned into your mouth and  crooked his fingers in response, pumping them in and out slowly, like he knew you liked.

You tore your lips from his to suck in a breath of air, and you looked into his eyes.

“Sam…” was all you could say before he was circling your clit with his thumb and your head dropped back against the headboard.

“I know,” he said, voice low and gruff, and he removed his fingers from your cunt and took hold of your wrists, pulling your hands above your head until you were holding onto the top of the headboard. “No hands,” he murmured into your ear. You closed your eyes and nodded.

He started out slowly—lightly lapping at your clit with his tongue, licking long and slow along your folds, dipping his tongue inside momentarily, then starting the whole cycle over again, until your thighs were trembling and you were gripping the headboard so hard your knuckles were white.

“Sam,” you ground out again, sounding more desperate than you’d maybe ever heard yourself sound before. And he delivered—hard and fast—holding your hips down with his firm hands, and your orgasm barreled into you like a freight train, a scream ripping from your throat and your vision whiting out, and left you shuddering in Sam’s arms.

“I could do that for hours,” he said, kissing your shoulder, “as long as it makes you come like that.” He brought your arms down from above your head and rubbed them a little bit to get the blood flowing again.

As soon as you’d caught your breath, you reached for him and pulled him to you by the sides of his open shirt and kissed him, the taste of yourself tangy-sweet on his lips.

You pushed your hands into the back of his his boxers and shoved them and his pants down over his ass, releasing his throbbing cock, and took him in your hand, smearing precome along his shaft and pumping him slick in your fist. You shifted onto your knees and leaned down over him, swirling your tongue around his tip. His hand curled into a fist in the sheet as you lowered your mouth down around him and slid your hand down to cup his balls lightly. You smiled when he groaned loudly, and you felt a hand gripping the hair at the back of your head, not pushing, but guiding, pacing you as you licked and sucked.

You felt all his muscles clench, his abs jumping under your hand, his thighs tight, his balls drawing up the tiniest bit, just before he pulled your head up and flipped you around onto your hands and knees. In one swift motion, he was thrusting into you, to the hilt and out again, hard and fast. His hand slid down over your breast and his fingers found your clit and pressed hard and you cried out as you saw stars, clenching around him as you came. Moments later he grunted his release, gripping your hip hard in his other hand as he hunch over, his forehead sweaty and pressed between your shoulder blades.

Sam pulled you up so your back was pressed against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around you as you both caught your breath.

"God, Y/N,” he muttered into your hair. “I’m gonna buy you lingerie more often.”

 

 


End file.
